


Starry Night

by Seagoatink



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: The former Lady Aeducan rolled over to look up more easily at Bodahn and regretted it as she saw the stars behind him and immediately felt woozy. Placing her hands into the dirt at her sides, Irenka propped herself up. From there she pulled herself onto the log. “I guess it’s my Stone Sense,” she admitted with a shrug.“You never quite get over it,” admitted the other dwarf with a chuckle. “That and the weather,” he added with a grin that left wrinkles on his old face.





	

The nights were getting shorter and Irenka was not sure if it was because of constant fighting or because summer was drawing near. At the campfire she set her pack down in front of one of the logs to cushion her neck when she laid down against it. Her eyes followed the smoke trail from the fire to the skies and quickly turned to her side.

Surely it was her Stone Sense that made her queasy looking up at the constellations above. Whenever there was no ceiling above her, she felt like she would lose her grip on the world below her and fall into the stars.

From the other side of the log, Bodahn approached her. “Still feel you’ve got to grip tight to the earth with your feet?” He chuckled and sat on the log rather than in front of it as she was.

The former Lady Aeducan rolled over to look up more easily at Bodahn and regretted it as she saw the stars behind him and immediately felt woozy. Placing her hands into the dirt at her sides, Irenka propped herself up. From there she pulled herself onto the log. “I guess it’s my Stone Sense,” she admitted with a shrug. 

“You never quite get over it,” admitted the other dwarf with a chuckle. “That and the weather,” he added with a grin that left wrinkles on his old face.

Irenka grinned in return. She missed speaking to dwarves. She did not have to turn her head upward to speak to him, and if she did it was only a little. With humans like Alistair, Leliana, and Morrigan, it was far different. She always had to crane her neck or take a few steps back. Often times they would not get the hint and instead step forward, trying to keep a short distance. Alistair was particularly bad at understanding the action.

“I’ll admit, I thought catapults were launching when I saw my first one,” said Irenka sheepishly staring down at her hands. Not far below sat her feet and she wondered if dwarven height provided a better sense of the Stone than human, elf, or qunari. “What are they called -when the sky flashes and rumbles?”

“A thunderstorm,” Leliana provided from the other side of the fire as she left her tent. The woman had probably finished making sure Wynne was comfortable and situated with her bedroll in their shared tent. Irenka tried not to overhear their hushed conversation, but every now and again she had heard them laughing and giggling over old tales.

The dwarven woman stole a glance over at Sten. Their party now had a handful of reasons to face down her people of Orzammar. Bodahn said her father had passed, and it tore her heart knowing her father was sent to the Stone, like Trian, thanks to Bhelen. Words caught in her throat, accusing him of trying to send her to the Stone as well. Though, she was likely stricken from the memories by the Shaperate already, she knew as a Warden, it would not last long.

For now, rest would have to do, Irenka decided as she pulled the blanket from her pack over her face with embarrassment. “I’ve been on the surface too long,” she thought to herself in a mumble, using the blanket to muffle her voice.

She could almost hear Leliana, as charming as she was, come up with a new tune about the dwarven warden afraid of falling into the sky. One thing was sure though, Irenka was homesick. She was tired of the openness around her. She was tired of feeling as though she had to grip the ground tight with her feet, even though she never thought that rumor to be true. She missed Gorim, worried for him even.

**Author's Note:**

> Some character practice to get a feel on my Warden Aeducan


End file.
